It is well known in motor vehicles to provide a vehicle door having a door inner panel and a door outer panel which are welded together and define a cavity therebetween for receiving the window lift mechanism. The door is latched to the vehicle by a door latch mounted on the door. An inside door handle assembly is mounted on the door inner panel and includes a handle which is operated to unlatch the door latch.
The door inner panel is concealed from view of the occupant by a trim panel which is mounted thereon in spaced apart relation therefrom. Because of normal variations in manufacturing processes, it is known that the dimensional spacing between the door inner panel and the trim panel will vary between vehicles.
The door handle is accessible to the occupant through an opening provided in the trim panel. The door handle assembly includes a trim bezel which overlies the trim panel around the opening and closes out the opening around the handle to maintain an aesthetically pleasing design.
The door handle assembly and the trim bezel need to be mounted on the door inner panel for structural strength, while at the same time the bezel must tightly overlie the trim panel to prevent any unsightly caps between the bezel and trim panel.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a new and improved door handle assembly which would accommodate variations in the dimension between the door inner panel and the trim panel.